gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Shintarou Kawakita
“You see an enemy… I see a dead man walking.” ―Stan August , better known by his alias is one of the four selectable protagonists of ''Super Robot Wars U'', being the main character of the game's "male Real Robot" route. Appearance Shintaro is a young man in his late teens with a height above average to go with his fine physique. He has slightly messy brown hair and mahogany irises on his eyes. Most noticeable about him is his bionic armor that cover much of his body except his head. This is what Shintarou wears when he assumes the identity of Stan August. His armor was initially silver emitting yellow light, but after some time, he was given a more advanced and slimmer armor with dark-blue hides and green energy emitting from the vents. Personality Shintarou is a somewhat of a passive person, who is often sensitive to things relating to issues that matter to him, and a klutz, being careless on what he's doing more often than not. His dream though is to become a strong warrior so that he can have the strength to protect the ones he love. This comes him watching action movies where the hero inside a giant robot defeats an evil empire and rescues the damsel in distress who he loves. However, him being a "glad-handing nonsensical douchebag yes-man" as his worst enemy Tetsu calls him, is something more of an obstacle from becoming strong, which costs him often by making mistakes as student council vice-president. He sometimes fear that he may not be tough enough to carry on the responsibility of being vice-president and working alongside Reiko, the president. It is made worse when circumstances force him to go AWOL and leave the school all together to fight in the military. As Stan August, he is learning how to set aside his passiveness to be aggressive in the face of life-or-death conflicts from several of his comrades in the All-Stars squad, such as Amuro Ray, Kamille Bidan, Sousuke Sagara, Guy Shishioh, Domon Kasshu, and Shinobu Fujiwara. However, progress is slow. After meeting Ryuuga Dogai the legendary Makai Knight, he becomes much more serious in his duties and battles ahead and strong enough to protect his friends Reiko and Misako. He grows to become very brave, vowing to punish the guilty as he did to Tetsu and shaming him for good, thus reconciling and confessing his feelings toward Reiko. Background Life in Colony 37 Shintaro was an ordinary teenager who lives in Colony 37, a space colony of the Galactic Empire (from Legend of Galactic Heroes) inhabited mostly by people of Japanese descent and a place that resembles modern-day Japan. He was the vice-president of the student council until an incident perpetrated by a person of malicious intent Tetsu Shimaru sent him to the brink after the news about said incident sent shockwaves throughout the school. Since then, Shintarou disappeared from the school and the Colony all together, leaving behind a letter of resignation from the council and the school. Stan August Rises He anonymously joins the Special Combat Taskforce Gamma, an elite section of the Imperial Army where pilots control swift fighting machines called Bionic Armored Units, and takes up the alias "Steel Cold Stan August", based from the action movies he watched. He then takes possession of the Bionic Armored Unit he christens as the BAU Steel Cold after his new name. Humiliation and Downfall However, Stan learns that the Commander of the SCTG, Goro Shimaru, is the father of Tetsu, the delinquent who ruined his life. Tetsu takes opportunity of Stan being a member of his father's squad as means to further humiliate and break him apart, physically and emotionally, and joins the Evil Overlord's army to get this done. Love and War It was later revealed that before Tetsu tried to laugh at Stan thus the man with the brown hair and orange eyes had appeared out of nowhere as he cut the ties and freed Stan and also saved Reiko before she and Misaki are captured as Stan recocnized him as Ryuuga Dogai the veteran makai knight called Garo as Garo revealed to the entire universe that Tetsu was a liar and thus after hearing this the entire universe laughing at Tetsu thus finally allowing police to arrest Tetsu and his father as Tetsu had knew that he is about to be captured as he tried his last resort to kill Reiko thus making Stan finally snap out as Stan finally beating Tetsu sensless thus finally avenging for his humilation as Tetsu is now taken into custody with the shame and tears in his eyes as both Reiko and Stan thus revealed to be Shintaro had finally reconciled their friendship and love as Ryuuga Dogai was revealed to Stan that Stan is newtype as Ryuuga Dogai is the member of Cyber Beast Squad and Shinobu Fujiwara's friend as Stan or rather Shintarou decided that he will use his abilities to protect the people he cherishes the most thanks to his new mentor and later father figure. BAU Steel Cold Stan takes control of the Banpresto Original Real Robot named It is a machine that respond's to the user's movement and reflexes, similar to the robots from G Gundam. Also, the Bionic Armored Unit's functionality is also dependent on the person's vital stats and physique, meaning the stronger, more fit and energized the user is, the more agile, durable and powerful the robot becomes. BAU Custom Steel Cold Wisdom Stan's Steel Cold would later be upgraded in the form of Unlike any other Bionic Armored Unit, the BAU Custom, the first of its kind, uses nanotechnology. It is armed with millions of nanobots that are controlled by the user's bionic energies from his armor, and can combine and form into any weapon the user wants to use based on a set of options. Theme Shintarou / Stan August's first theme song is Rollin'. It is played whenever Steel Cold is used or an event revolving around Shintarou happens. After his mech upgraded into Steel Cold Wisdom, Stan's theme song changes into You're Gonna Pay. In the first five seconds of either music, Stan's catchphrase "Dead man walking" is heard. Quotes “Look at you! Look at you, Stan, or should I say ex-vice-president Shintarou? So cocky, you think you're so damn cool? You think things have changed? You think everybody likes you, now that you joined my dad's squad? Look at ya! Take a good look, bitch! And now look at you! You're pathetic! On your knees, crying in front of the universe! You made sick, bitch, and I'll tell you what… I got a little something that I want you to read because this is gonna bring a few more tears to your eyes once you read this little letter right here.” (shoves letter into Shintarou's mouth) “And I'll tell you this: where you're going when the Devil reads that, hell, that sumbitch is gonna pretty pissed off himself. So, I guess that means, Shintarou, I only got one little thing to do, and what I want you to do is to look up at that screen.” (to the crowd) “Take it off, I want Shintarou's picture on the screen!” (to Shintaro) “Look up at the screen, Stan, because your eyes are fixed to pop out the front of your head.” (Shintarou sees himself on the Colony 37 Mega-Screen and cries out of humiliation) (to the crowd) “If you want Stan's eyes to pop out the front of his head, gimme a "HELL, YEAH!"” (crowd shouts "HELL, YEAH!") “You gotta remember, Shintarou: it wasn't Tetsu Shimaru that screwed Shintarou Kawakita… but it was Stan August that screwed Shintarou Kawakita. I bet you got a little problem, man. I think we got another T-shirt on the way. I think that T-shirt might just say: "Stan August says I just pissed my pants."” (crowd cheers and Tetsu laughs, while Shintarou continues to cry) ―Tetsu, humiliating Shintarou in front of the entire universe Gallery Shintarou_exhausted.png|Exhausted Shintarou_crying.png|Crying Trivia * Shintarou's nickname Steel Cold Stan August is an homage to famed veteran superstar Stone Cold Steve Austin from the World Wrestling Federation (now known as World Wrestling Entertainment or WWE). Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Original characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Banpresto Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Entertainment Category:Allies Category:Protagonists Category:Cross Crisis Series